


Always Been

by Afterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterthought/pseuds/Afterthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, she isn't yours to have. She isn't yours to hold. She isn't yours to want. She isn't yours to love. But you do so, anyway. You've always been stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up all? So the story is in the point of view of four different people and I'm certain you'll all figure out who they are as soon as you read the first sentence of their specific rant or whatever. I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I just like playing with JKR's characters. I own nothing, I assure you.

As a boy, you told yourself that love simply does not exist.

 

As a teen, you told yourself that love exists but it isn't something for you to waste your time over.

 

Now, as a man, you realize that you've found love in her, of all people, but you don't deserve it. Not at all.

 

After all, she isn't yours to have.

 

She isn't yours to hold.

 

She isn't yours to want.

 

She isn't yours to love.

 

But you do so, anyway. You've always been stubborn.

 

* * *

 

As a girl, you found love to be silly.

 

As a hormonal teen, you thought the prospect of being loved by him to be hopeless.

 

As a woman, you've learned to love him more than life itself but you've also learned to settle for someone else.

 

Because you know that he isn't yours to call your own.

 

He isn't yours to worry over.

 

He isn't yours to dream of.

 

He isn't yours to love.

 

But you still do, you can't stop. You've always been able to bend the rules.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the youngest boy in the family, you knew that love was something to share.

 

As a frustrated teenager, you've learned that love has to be earned.

 

As a man married to the love of his life, you realize that love isn't always enough.

 

Even though she's yours to have.

 

Yours to hold.

 

Yours to want.

 

Yours to love.

 

You know that she's never been yours. She belongs to him. She always has and she always will. Yet you hold on to her. You've always been selfish.

 

* * *

 

As the youngest child, you've known that love is easily obtained.

 

As the shy sister, you've realized that it isn't.

 

As his wife, you understand that it hurts.

 

You know that it isn't you he calls 'his'.

 

Isn't you he dreams of.

 

Isn't you he worries over.

 

Isn't you he loves.

 

You've learned to accept it all but you still wish it isn't true. After all, you've always been hopeful.


	2. And I Know I Could Be More Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world and I do not. But you all know that don't you?
> 
>  
> 
> Cookies to those who recognize the chapter titles. They're good background music for each chapter.

As an abused child, you've known physical pain.

 

As a teen with the weight of the world on your shoulders, you've grown to experience both physical and emotional.

 

As a man, you think you're immune to both. But you're not, not with her.

 

Because she causes you both.

 

You'd wallow in sadness for her.

 

Hurt for her.

 

Die for her.

 

And it took you years to figure out why and now it's too late. You hate that you've always been daft.

 

* * *

 

As a child, you've read about pain.

 

As an adolescent, you've lived through pain.

 

As an adult, you're simply surviving through it.

 

And he's the cause of it all.

 

Because you're not in his arms.

 

You're not the last person he sees.

 

You're not his world.

 

You're not his heart.

 

And it's excruciating, but you go on. You've always been strong.

 

* * *

 

Having five brothers, you've grown up with 'torture'.

 

As a teen, you've journeyed and witnessed it.

 

As a man, you're the one doing it. To her, to them.

 

Because you can't let her go.

 

Even as she wallows in sadness.

 

Even as she hurts.

 

Even as she dies little by little inside.

 

You can't live without her, so she stays. You've always been persuasive.

 

* * *

 

As a girl, your mother made you understand hurt.

 

As a teenager, you realized that it was much, much more.

 

As a woman, you find it to be unbearable.

 

And he's the reason for it.

 

Because even though you're in his arms.

 

Even if you're the last thing he sees.

 

You're still not his world.

 

You're still not his heart.

 

And it hurts, but you hang on. After all, you've always been passionate.


	3. Look At The Wonderful Mess That We've Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I shook the arrangement a little. It isn't Harry-Hermione-Ron-Ginny anymore. You'll figure it out, I'm sure. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Last chapter, I think.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. I ship Harmony, don't I?

As a boy, happiness was food and family.

 

As a teen, happiness was food, family, friends and quidditch.

 

As a man, happiness is knowing you did what was right.

 

And now she's no longer yours to have.

 

No longer yours to hold.

 

No longer yours to want.

 

No longer yours to love.

 

But that's okay. It's alright that she's finally his. Because she finally is. And it makes her happy. And it makes him happy. So it makes you happy. And now you're all happy. You've always been caring.

 

* * *

 

As a child, happiness was your brothers' jokes and your mother's cooking.

 

As an adolescent, happiness was going to school and making friends and being with him.

 

As an adult, happiness was fleeting.

 

Because now he isn't yours to call his own.

 

He isn't yours to dream of.

 

He isn't yours to want.

 

He isn't yours to love. Not anymore.

 

And you wish and you pray for the sadness and the emptiness to go away. You wish for happiness once more. Even if it isn't with him. Because he's happy with her. And after all, haven't you always been able to get what you wished for?

 

* * *

 

As an orphaned child, you've dreamt of happiness.

 

As a harassed teenager, you aspired for happiness.

 

As an adult, you've finally got it. You've finally got her. Even if you don't deserve her at all.

 

Now, she's yours to have.

 

Yours to hold.

 

Yours to want.

 

Yours to love.

 

And you do so. Without the guilt, without the hurt, without the pain. You feel as though your heart would burst with happiness. You've always been a winner.

 

* * *

 

Growing up, happiness was in your books and in your family.

 

Maturing, happiness was in your friends and in saving the world.

 

Now, as the wise woman that you are, happiness is him.

 

Now, he's yours to call your own.

 

He's yours to dream of.

 

Yours to love.

 

And you don't stop. You know you'll never stop. You couldn't even if you tried. You've always loved him.

 

Always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like cookies to me. I adore them. :3
> 
> Songs (also not mine!) Used:
> 
> Chapter I - Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want by The Smiths  
> Chapter II - Out On The Town by Fun.  
> Chapter III - Flaws (Acoustic Version) by Bastille


End file.
